YuGiOh GX: Next Gen
by jand999
Summary: Duel Academy has a new class of students attending this year. Of course there's also a new threat.


Seth walked over. "Good game." He stuck out his hand. Security Man shook it. "Alright let's get off stage kid."

"Hey, Seth!" Seth turned away from his mom's car and saw his friends headed towards him. Seth grinned and turned back to his mom. "See you later, Mom. I'll call you after the test. Love you." His mom waved at his friends and drove off.

Seth high-fived his best friend Jacob. Cole and Logan two of his other friends greeted him as well. "You guys ready for this?"

Jacob smirked. "You know it man. Obelisk Blue here we come!" Logan laughed. "You wish, you'll be lucky to even get Slifer."

Jacob gave him a light shove. "Whatever." He headed inside the others following closely behind. Seth, Jacob, and Logan were trying out for duel academy today. Cole wasn't duelist, but came with friends regardless. "We did see some our lady friends earlier." Jacob said grinning.

Seth raised his eyebrows. "Oh really like who?" Jacob grin grew larger. "Oh... Bailey, Rylee, Hannah couple other people."

"How bout after our duels? They should be starting pretty soon anyway." Seth said making sure his deck was ready. Jacob rolled his eyes. "Oh come on ma-" He was interrupted by the intercom. "Will the following duelist please report to duel field 1: Seth Andrews, Bailey Myers, Thomas Redding-"

Seth waved bye and headed towards the duel field.

* * *

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Seth complained crossing his arms. "Someone's grouchy this morning." Bailey teased and poked him in the ribs.

Seth chuckled. "Alright, your gonna get it now." He tickled her sides, and she giggled and tried to get away. Suddenly, a voice boomed through out the duel field. "Not to disturb you two lovebirds, but we have a very busy schedule and I think we would all like to get on with it." Seth froze and turned toward the stage where Chancellor Richards was with a small smile on his face. Seth cleared his throat and glanced at Bailey, and saw her bright red cheeks.

Richards continued. "As I was saying, the try-out duels will began now. Starting with..." He glanced down at his clipboard. "Seth Andrews!"

Seth grinned and pulled out his deck and duel disk. He marched up onto the stage. "Alright let's do this!" A man wearing a black shirt and jeans stood across from him. His shirt said 'SECURITY' The man nodded. "DUEL!"

Seth and Security Man drew their cards. Security Man smiled. "I'll kick things off! First, I'll summon Giant Orc in attack mode! (2,200/0/4) He looked to see Seth's reaction, but instead saw him staring blankly into space. "Uh... alright anyway I'll set two cards face down and end my turn.

Seth drew his card. "Ok time to do this." He thought for a few seconds. "I activate cards of consonance! By discarding one dragon tuner with 1000 or less attack from my hand I can draw 2 cards." He drew them. "Also, because I discarded the white stone of legend, I can add Blue Eyes White Dragon to my hand." He added it. "Now I activate trade-in. By discarding a level 8 monster from my hand I can draw 2 more cards. And no this isn't an Exodia deck." He drew again. "Now I can activate Silver's Cry which allows me to summon a normal dragon type monster from my grave." Blue Eyes appeared on the field. "I activate upstart goblin which increase your life points by 1000 and allows me draw a card." He drew, but didn't bother to look at it. "Now I activate Megamorph and since your lifepoints are greater than mine my Blue Eyes attack gets doubled!" Blue Eyes' attack rose to 6000! "Now attack Blue Eyes. WHITE LIGHTNING!" Blue Eyes launched its attack. "Also since a LIGHT monster on my side of the field is engaged in battle, I can discard Honest and increase my Blue Eyes attack by your monster's attack." Security Man's lifepoints hit zero.

Seth walked over. "Good game." He stuck out his hand. Security Man shook it. "Alright let's get off stage kid."

* * *

Bailey was dueling a man dressed in an electrician's uniform. Naturally he was using batterymen. He had two Batteryman Industrial Size on his field, and no spells or traps on the field. It was Bailey's turn and she had the Toon World spell card on her field.

"Ok time to turn this around. Draw!" Bailey now had 5 cards. "Alright let's do this!" Bailey summoned two Toon Mermaids. "Because of their effects I can special summon them! But that's not all. I now sacrifice one to summon Toon Dark Magician Girl and the other to summon Toon Summoned Skull. (2000/1700/5) (2500/1200/6) Now toon monsters can't attack on the first turn their summoned, at least normally. But I activate Mischief of The Time Goddess and this skip until my next battle phase! Now my monsters can attack directly and end this duel!"

The electrician's life points hit 0.

* * *

Bailey and Seth were now watching Jacob duel a man in a suit. "Draw!" Jacob yelled. "Alright let's kick this duel into overdrive!" He flipped a face down monster into face up attack mode. "Now my Magical Undertaker's effect activates allowing me to summon a level 4 spellcaster from my grave." He summoned Breaker The Magical Warrior in attack mode. (1600/1000/4) "Now I sacrifice magical undertaker to summon Dark Magician Girl in attack mode. (2000/1700/6) Now I activate Sage's Stone and I can summon one Dark Magician from my deck since I have Dark magician girl on my field. Dark magician appeared on the field (2500/2100/7) Now my spellcasters will go for an all out attack!"

The man's life points hit 0

* * *

Chancellor Richards was standing in front of everyone who had dueled today. "Congratulations to all duelist! If you won today you are guaranteed a spot at Duel Academy, and if you lost but still dueled well you can get into Slifer Red!" Everybody clapped. "Now as we do every year we will select the three best duelist who dueled today, and they will duel each other in one week from now! So without further or do your top 3 duelist..." Chancellor Richards opened an envelope "Number Three... Seth Andrews!" Everyone clapped and Jacob slapped him on the back.

"Yeah, go Seth!" Jacob cheered and pushed him towards the stage. Seth walked up on stage and stood next the Chancellor. Richards raised his eyebrows when he recognized Seth. "Congratulations." He shook Seth's hand.

"Thank you." Chancellor Richards turned back to the crowd. "Now for your second best duelist... Jacob Long!" Jacob looked shocked and Seth waved him up to the stage. The crowd cheered and Richards did the same to Jacob.

"And finally for your best duelist of the day... Thomas Redding!" The same thing happened as it had before and now all three duelist stood on stage. "Now in two weeks time the first duel will begin... between Seth and Jacob!" The friends looked at each other. "And then the winner will go on to duel Thomas!" Now all three duelist were looking at each other, each determined to be the best.

* * *

Seth and Jacob were outside alone, both were silent and unsure what to say. Jacob finally looked at Seth. "Sooooo..."

Seth sighed. "Look the duel's in two weeks. Until then let's not worry about. Ok?"

Jacob smiled. "Yeah sounds good man." They had a bro handshake, and walked back inside.

* * *

Just a short entering chapter. The duel's were only short so i could so off the decks, and introduce the characters. EDIT: Ok so just a minor change. I completely trashed Seth's deck and replaced it with the one in this chapter. Also in case you wondering it used to be Bujins.


End file.
